


драбблы по ОЗ

by rika_inverse



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Brutality, Canon Gay Character, Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fight Sex, Fights, Hate, Hate Sex, Islam, Italian Mafia, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Prison, Prison Sex, Racism, Rape, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika_inverse/pseuds/rika_inverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саид, Адебиси. Животные<br/>Саймон Адебизи/Питер Шибетта<br/>Питер Шибетта<br/>Клер Хоуэлл/Диана Уайттлеси</p>
            </blockquote>





	драбблы по ОЗ

Адебиси, конечно, обозлился бы на такие слова, и как минимум раскровянил морду сказавшему, поэтому никто и не говорит, но – в нём в самом деле куда больше от животного, чем у всех остальных в ОЗ.   
У него звериное чутьё на опасность, предательство, и он дольше и упорней всех подозревает в Дезмонде подсадную утку, хотя всё и говорит об обратном.   
Это приходит с годами, с рождением его великой мечты, и прежние соратники никогда б не поверили, что Адебиси сумеет заграбастать себе в руки такую власть – ну так на то они и мертвы, соратники, а он всё ещё жив, и это чувство превосходства, оно ведь застилает глаза. Ощущение собственного могущества – самое дорогое и опасное кривое зеркало, и видя лишь своё в нём отражение, Адебиси говорит:  
\- У меня львиное сердце, - и щерит зубы в оскале, как гиена.  
В ОЗ нет больше таких, как он, но звери тоже тянутся друг к другу, и Адебиси обхаживает Саида с невиданным упорством. Вместе они сильны настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для заключённых в тюрьме строгого режима, и – это ведь в самом деле утопия, ожившая мечта стольких поколений. Ну знаете, лев с ягнёнком, объятье хищника и жертвы; а Карим, когда он стоит вот так, напружинившись, чуть отведя голову и бешено глядя исподлобья, он как никто похож на неукрощённого чистокровного скакуна.  
Чистокровных лошадей обходят, лелеют, и пугают издали, если те умны – нет нужды ломать плётку о прекрасную спину, но – они всё равно что газели, извечная добыча, как бы ни сильны, союз хищника и жертвы не может быть прочным и искренним, и Адебиси всё равно однажды сомкнёт клыки на его шее – он не знает ещё, лаской это будет или смертельной раной, но всё равно попытается.  
***  
Адебизи, в сущности, не испытывал к Шибетте-младшему никакой личной неприязни. Конечно, даже случись невозможное и встреться они на свободе, вряд ли бы они перекинулись дружеским словом за стаканчиком в баре, но и набрасываться друг на друга с ножами им бы в голову не пришло.

Просто Питер Шибетта был итальянцем, а Саймон не любил итальянцев как класс; нет-нет, не по личной прихоти, и не из каких-то религиозных, или - что совсем уж смешно - из морально-этических соображений. В Адебизи никогда не было того скрытого, глубокого, внутреннего расизма, что сквозил порой из Карима Сайда - когда не белый ненавидит чёрного брата, а наоборот - когда брат готов плюнуть на протянутую ему руку только из-за светлого цвета её кожи.   
Это проснётся в нём позже, после встречи с шаманом, после безумия, но пока всё, что стоит между ним и Шибеттой - это бизнес. Политика, сиськи, кухня, в конце концов.

На итальянцах в тюрьме слишком много всего завязано, они конкуренты, которых не свалить в один замах, только после долгой кропотливой подготовки, ломая всю сложившуюся систему.   
Поначалу Адебизи не думал об этом, а просто хотел избавиться от Нино - только Нино Шибетту он ненавидел лично, за это его барское снисхождение и подачки, хитрость и унизительную беспомощность пешки в покрытых старческими веснушками руках - совсем не то, что помогать братьям, Кину или Маркстрему. Да, вот Нино он ненавидел и боялся, ненавидел и убил в конце концов, исподтишка, благодаря О'Райли.  
Но сравнить Нино и Питера – пфф, невозможно. Никто не стал бы спорить, что сын куда слабее. Да, потом он ещё заматереет, поймёт, когда надо проявлять гибкость - а когда силу, но - это если повезёт и Шибетта-младший выживет. А пока он всего лишь молодой, отчаянный, несдержанный петушок, пыжащийся склевать зёрнышко не по клюву.

А в тюрьме у слова "петух" есть и ещё одно, совсем иное значение, и с каждым взглядом на Шибетту оно кажется Саймону всё более подходящим. До тех пор, пока он уже не может отвести от того глаз, прокручивая в голове и смакуя фантазии - и Питер, замечая этот интерес, чувствует себя неуютно, дёргается и начинает глупо срываться.

Ненависть здесь есть только с одной стороны - к убийце отца, Питер слишком подчинён эмоциям, а для Адебизи это всего лишь вопрос желания и силы. И сильнее оказывается тот, кто хладнокровен.  
***  
Кто не хочет быть красивым? Даже так – кто откажется быть красивым, кто ж откажется? Разве что фанатик какой, сумасшедший, или скрывающийся убийца, ах да – в ОЗ есть таких парочка, все знают. Не слишком им помогли шрамы или операции. Да и вообще, они отказались не от красоты, а просто от своего лица; красивых мало, они рождаются с десяток раз в столетие, должно быть, Питер всего одну такую женщину встречал.  
И то, это была красивая женщина, женщина это была, а с мужчинами всё совсем сложно, и может всего пара штрихов и незаметных чёрточек в уголках глаз отличать красавца – не от урода, нет. Хуже. От смазливой мордашки.  
Питер Шибетта никогда не видел красивых мужчин, чтоб вот настолько – и глаз замирал при взгляде, но смазливую мордашку он видел каждый день в зеркале, с детства. И с детства же она приносила ему огорчения.

Нет ничего плохого в том, чтоб быть симпатичным – и девочки вились стайками, но - когда ты хорошенький, тебя не воспринимают всерьёз, будь ты хоть трижды наследником и задирой.   
Это потом, уже подростком, и не взрослые, а случайно прочитанный Макиавелли его научит, что хорошо, если враг тебя недооценивает; а в детстве он только и может, что плакать, заперевшись в шкафу и схоронившись под грудой пахучих маминых платьев. Потому что на свадьбе Терезы кузены опять называли его непонятно, но непристойно, краснея сами от, и дразнили, щёлкая по носу, обещая сделать его не таким по-девчоночьи правильным.  
Запах материнских духов, Шанели, он ненавидит с тех пор.

В тюрьме всё ярче и острее, чем на воле, чувства зарождаются быстро, а страсти кипят отчаянней – всё как в ускоренной перемотке, хотя жизнь здесь тянется куда дольше. Особенно если ты тут навечно.  
Питер возненавидел бы Адебиси за его характер, наглую харю и иной цвет кожи, но у него есть причина куда лучше – смерть Нино, отца и предшественника; Саймону, конечно, достаточно одного положения Питера, чтоб желать ему смерти. Питер знает это, не опасается, он давно привык отражать удары и верит в свои силы, но – есть кое-что в тёмных глазах, чего он не понял, а изнасилование на скользком разделочном столе – совсем не то, к чему он заранее готовился. Это, конечно, доминирование и способ закрепить победу, но как будто от таких мыслей потом, на больничной койке, лучше.  
Адебиси не сломал его, нет, всего лишь ткнул в нарыв, а некоторые раны, знаете, имеют свойство таиться долго внутри, напоминая о себе лишь промозглыми вечерами; а потом, созрев, заполнять своей гнилью всё.   
Семья сочла ниже своего достоинства даже убить его, но остатков влияния хватало пока, чтоб раздобыть наркотики. Даже в своём забытье Питер был уверен – когда-нибудь доза окажется слишком большой.  
***  
У Клер есть все причины ненавидеть Диану - из ревности хотя б. Она не привыкла, что мужчины вырываются из её хватки - не может допустить, чтоб они уходили к усталой женщине с выцветшими от тоски глазами. Она злится - не понимает, что мог Тим найти в этих резких чертах, в этих сжатых губах и остром подбородке, и всё, что Клер видит примечательного - это пышная копна светлых волос, стянутых сейчас резинкой. Она хочет понять - пожирает взглядом соперницу в душевой.  
Они выходят, Клер чуть позади субтильной фигурки - не удосужились прикрыться, в ОЗ нет места стеснению даже среди охраны, да и уже никого в раздевалке. И это хорошо - Клер вздрагивает от мысли, что - можно. Можно подойти ближе - никто не помешает. Подойти, схватить за плечо, наверняка ещё тёплое и распаренное после душа, скользнув ладонью по невысохшим капелькам воды - шваркнуть об шкафчик что есть силы. А сил у Клер не занимать - увидеть, точно увидеть, как - ещё быстрей, чем капли на коже - испаряется равнодушие в светлых глазах, как его сменяет недоумение и гнев, как расслабляются поджатые губы, чтобы через секунду вновь собраться для крика. Непозволительного, нелепого вскрика - остановить ещё одним ударом, окрашивая чужие губы в цвет крови, лучшей помадой.   
Её бы приняли в отряд быстрого реагирования, она сильна, быстра, и ловит кайф от жестокости, с ней справится не каждый мужчина оттуда, чего уж говорить об охраннике обычной квалификации - замахнувшуюся руку перехватить, выворачивая под опасным углом, почти слыша хруст связок. Стандартный захват, коленом в поясницу, и только наручников под рукой нет, для полной иллюзии - рефлексы работающего в ОЗ не отпускают их даже в свободное время. Почти жаль, что она не в форме, с наручниками было б забавней - зато кожа к коже, распластав по холодному металлу чистых - без единой наклейки - шкафчиков, и стук чужого испуганного сердца отдаётся в груди волнением. Но метки-укусы на шее видны совсем рядом - рассвирепеть как собственница, и неясно - этой ли шеи, или губ, её целовавших; и того, и другого, скорее.   
Из всего, что здесь, Клер не считает своим только серый кафель пола - потому её совсем не волнует, останутся ли на нём кровавые разводы, если швырнуть Диану на пол, заставив проехаться содранным коленом вдоль. И тут же, опомнившись - ринуться следом, наваливаясь, беспорядочно молотя кулаками. Совсем уже по-женски, непрофессионально - получая свою долю тумаков в ответ.  
Битва двух женщин - из-за мужчины, но - если бы там оказался МакМанус, он ведь часто вечерами не спешит домой, Клер послала бы его на, даже не подняв взгляда.


End file.
